The Lollypop Chronicles
by EpicFail026
Summary: Lolly is a girl who needs special care, and by special care you'll have to read to find out. Is Ed up for the job? Follow their mischievous adventures and sit back, laugh and hopefully enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Lollypop is a character I created for my aunt (Mikigotagun)'s story "The Ties Of Friendship". This is her first time as a main character in a story (YAY!). So enjoy!

HKKK: THE TYPOS! OMG! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FUCKING TYPOS!?

EF026: Someone's snapped…

**Full Metal Alchemist: The Lollypop Chronicles**

The sun peaked through the window stretching it's blanket of light throughout the room, she sat up slowly slipping her feet into her unicorn slippers and changing from her nightgown into her everyday average schoolgirl Uniform.

She was 18; her hair was blonde and hung down below her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and her body was thin, her breasts were big enough to make the nerds at her school gawk ion amazement. She had soft delicate facial features and was always ready to play.

She stood in front of the mirror as she put her hair up into a pony tail, she tied a green plaid bow into her hair on the pony tail.

She smiled and stepped from her bedroom and headed down stairs, the air smelled of pancakes, she knew Winry was downstairs making Ed breakfast.

She bounded into the kitchen bubbly and excited. Winry turned to her and shook her head as she pulled all of the pancakes behind her.

'No, you aren't eating all of the breakfast this time Lolly, I worked hard!'

Lolly smiled and shook her head.

'Don't worry I'm not eating this morning, I told you I was invited to be in a movie I guess they saw my acting in The school's play'

Winry lifted her head in surprise.

'Wow, really?'

'Yes, I'm headed over there at lunch time during School for my first scene, the man said I'll get money'

She grabbed a few grapes from the fruit basket that sat in the center of the counter.

"A little food doesn't hurt though" She said as she popped them into her mouth.

'So what is the role you are playing Lolly?'

'I'm playing a teenage girl who gets sexually assaulted when she does something wrong, then she gets saved by the cops who hand cuff her and check her body for any injuries as they examine her thoroughly'

Winry looked up in shock but before she could speak Lolly was already out the door headed off to her school.

"Tell ed I said Hi!" She yelled as she ran down the pavement to the street.

Lolly sat in her classes anxiously as she stared at the time hardly noticing as the teacher called on her in class to answer a question.

'Lolly, Can you pay attention please? I'd like you to answer a question please'

Lolly snapped into focus and stared at the teacher in silence for a moment. Her eyes examined his body curiously from head to foot as she chewed her lip.

One of the girls sitting next to noticed and blurted to the class.

'Lollypop has a crush on the teacher!'

She snapped into focus again and looked around at the class quickly.

'Is it that noticeable?'

She blushed brightly as the classroom roared with laughter. Her head shrunk down behind her textbook.

"Lolly?" The teacher asked

'As I was about to ask you. The earth was proven it was round by whom?'

Lolly looked up at the teacher in confusion. 'The earth is round?! Why haven't I been told?'

The class roared once again with Laughter, her face was beat red as the girl beside her called her a dipshit in the cover of the laughter so the teacher wouldn't hear.

She tucked her head into her arms and lay into the desk embarrassed and saddened.

The bell rang; Lolly quickly gathered her things and headed to her Locker exchanging her textbooks.

She made it through her next two classes easily, the teachers usually played movies and passed everyone automatically.

As the bell rang she bolted out the classroom and headed down the hallway for the school exit.

She ran down the street and ran to an abandon warehouse where she was told to go for her first scene.

'Hello Mr. Director guy!'

She squealed as she saw him upon entering the warehouse. 'I'm ready to move the crowds and make them pleased with my performance'

The directors name was Allan wood, he wore a tuxedo and sat back in a chair sipping a cocktail.

'Hello my dear, so you seem like you are already prepped up?

She blushed brightly 'you sure? I thought I was supposed to wear what was written in the screen sets'

She twirled her hair with her right hand as her left hand tugged on the sleeve of her skirt her body rocked slowly.

'No my darling, it looks perfect better than what we had planned'

She giggled jumping up and down clapping her hands. "Yay!"

She was walked into a set that was made as a Living room, the lights were bright and cameras were set up everywhere.

'Okay on the set! You ready Lolly baby?' the Director asked

'Yes sir!'

The set began slowly, as a man in brown slacks and suspenders entered.

'Have you done your list of chores sweetie?'

'No daddy I haven't finished it yet'

Lolly made an innocent expression on her face as she spoke to the man.

'You know what happens if I'm not happy! Get your ass over here you little hooker!'

He grabbed Lolly by her wrists throwing her onto her knees and unzipping his pants, she looked up at him and his length as it sat in her face, the man began pushing her head down on it deep and hard.

**45 Minutes later**

Lolly slipped her clothing back on as she stepped from the set.

'I didn't know acting hurt so bad Mr. Director. I hope I played my role well'

The director turned his head and smiled at Lolly kindly.

'You did Fantastic baby girl, that pain is just from great acting'

Lolly smiled as she finished buttoning her shirt and tucking it into her skirt.

'Sir, Do you any spare panties set aside? I need to get back to school and my panties were tore off in the scene. I don't think they are usable anymore'

He smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a huge clump of hundred dollar bills and handed them over.

'Here go buy some, you've earned it'

She took the money and thanked him as she limped off and exited the warehouse on her way back to school stopping by the store to buy panties.

She finally got back to school and sat down in her desk for her last class. She spent two hours shopping for hair products and new clothes. She sat surrounded by brand name clothing items in small shopping bags and a cute new pair of red high heeled boots.

The rest of the class shuffled in and looked at her surprised. As the rest of the girls sat in their seats around Lolly, her enemy sat down beside her and began flipping through her bags peaking.

'Hello Lolly' she sneered as she sat down.

'Hello Felicity' Lolly groaned.

'So what did you get me today?' Felicity reached her hands into one of the bags and pulled out a Gucci purse.

'This is Cute! I don't mind if I take it.'

Lolly sat as she steamed listening to Felicity, her fists clenched tightly her bottom lip grew sore as she began to bite it hard. Suddenly she exploded in an angry outburst when Felicity touched her Gucci purse.

'Oh Hell no! I've dealt with your bullshit all year, I can handle being punched in the face and having my lunch stolen, But when you try to touch my Gucci products and claim them as yours It is time to die!'

'LOLLY…POP!'

Lolly's eyes were fully of rage as she pounced up grabbing Felicity by her hair and lifting her up spinning her in the air and tossing her into the ground splitting the desk in half and sending the other classmates into the walls from impact.

Lolly brushed herself off and giggled slightly as she gathered her newly bought things and stuffed felicity into an empty bag walking from the room as she left school. Her classmates lay stunned as the teacher walked in and jumped in surprise as the wreckage of the room.

Winry wasn't home from the shop yet and Ed and Al were supposed to be at the park playing Basketball. She dragged her things into her room painfully and dragged Felicity's body into the backyard silently.

Winry, Ed and Al pulled up in the car as Lolly walked from the backyard wiping the dirt from her hands.

"What were you doing back there Lolly?" Ed asked as he clamped his arm over her shoulders.

'Nothing just gardening' She smiled and giggled as she walked into the house, the rest of them followed behind.

'So I heard you were in a movie? Was it cool?' Alphonse asked as he sat at the table.

Ed and Winry sat as well and were excited to hear about her big performance.

'Well It was hard and painful, I still can't sit without feeling pain, the director gave me a copy of the disc so I can watch my performance'

Ed, Al and Winry looked at her as their jaws dropped to the table in disbelief.

'YOU WERE IN A PORNO?!' Ed yelled as he slammed his fist into the table. Al sat speechless his eyes widened as he sat in silence and listened to the drama.

Winry walked over to Lolly and placed her arms around her shoulders and walked her from the room. Lolly looked confused.

'Did I do something wrong? Do you not want me to be a Famous movie star?'

Winry shook her head 'No dear, I think I should tell you the difference between a Film and a porno' She took Lolly into another room and spoke with her as Ed rampaged around in the Kitchen Thrashing the walls with holes.

'She did what?! What the hell?! Who convinced her!?'

His arms flailed around as he ran in circles around the room in panic.

Lolly sat talking to Winry as Ed rampaged around.

'Winry? If you bury a bitch does she grow and sprout little bitches?'

Winry looked at her confused.

'What do you mean?'

'Nevermind'

Ed came crashing into the room where Winry sat and spoke to Lolly who was still highly confused.

'Come on Lolly show me where those Bastards are!' He grabbed Lolly by her hand and began pulling her out the door.

'Umm okay?'

Ed yelled into the house at Winry 'We will be right back, I just gotta deal with some rats!'

Lolly led him to the ware house where the Director and the rest of the crew sat shooting another scene with a different girl. Lolly stood in behind Ed as he approached the Director his hand grabbing his shoulder and pushing him against a wall.

The director looked at Ed in surprise. 'Who are you?!'

He looked at Ed in amazement 'Oh that face! We could put the both of you in a movie together, It shall be called "Little red Riding hood; A big bad wolf finds helpless meat"

Ed looked at him in anger and confusion 'What the hell?! No, you sick horny Bastard!'

'Okay fine, let's call it "Big meat in the city" I can see it now, you are Adam Longworthy freshly new to the Big apple, You meet a cute ditzy blonde who you lead into your house and make her scream in pain and pleasure…So what do you say?!'

Ed snarled as steam blew from his ears and nostrils 'I'm her best friend!' He pointed at Lolly then placed his hand back onto the Directors shirt pushing him up harder against the wall.

'How could you convince her to star in a porno! You know she's practically a Dipshit!' He turned and faced Lolly for a moment 'No offense'

She smiled and shook her head 'None taken I'm completely aware I'm a dipshit' She smiled as she waved at him slightly.

Ed turned his head back to the Director and continued yelling at him 'So why the hell would you trick her into thinking she could be a movie star!?'

The director chuckled 'Why not? Hot ass blonde 18 year old teenager comes in to audition…Look at that ass, seriously who can resist that. Come on pal I'll make you a star plus you get to give it to that hot blonde ditz daily, maybe see if she has any brainless left to damage when you pound it in her head'

Ed let out a snarling growl 'Do you believe in God Director?'

The Director looked at him in confusion 'No… why do you ask?'

Ed looked him in the eyes bloodthirsty 'Because you are about to find out if he exists or not'

Ed lifted his fist slamming it into the Directors face as he fell over limp and lifeless, blood puddled out onto the floor from his face. Ed stepped back to make sure none of it got onto his shoes.

'Lolly? You know that Gardening you said you were doing? Well you have another seed to plant.' He grabbed the leg of the director in one hand and Lolly's hand in the other and began walking away.

'Lolly, I'm transferring you schools now'

She nodded her head with a smile hung high on her face.

'Okay…..hey Ed?'

'Yes Lolly?'

'How did you know that I buried a student in our back yard?'

….

'YOU DID WHAT?!'

**Three months later**

Winry came running in from the backyard, sweat pouring from her forehead as she panted heavily.

'Ed, why the hell are there Bitches and perverts sprouting in the backyard?!'

Ed sat up as his eyes grew wide and his jaw clenched in anger.

'LOLLY! WHAT THE HELL!?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Lollypop : ridiculous chronicles of a ditzy chick**

The rain hit the rooftop softly keeping it's sweet rhythm as it clattered.

Ed sat was with Al in the garage as they sat playing video games. Winry had made them move it out of the living room so she could do her yoga exercises.

Lolly sat in her room throwing her clothes around looking for something to wear.

School started in thirty minutes and she still couldn't find what to wear.

She ended up with black skin-tight leather pants that hung slightly below her waistline and a striped button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and the bottom of the shirt was tied into a knot revealing her stomach and a cute belly button ring that she had secretly gotten while everyone was out to a movie a few nights ago.

She raced downstairs managing to slip passed the sights of Winry as she stretched for her yoga practices.

She began walking down the driveway unaware that the garage door was open and Ed was sitting inside.

She was almost about to bolt across the curb before she heard Ed yell at her to come to him.

She turned around and holding her head down eyes at the ground as she walked her way to Ed.

Al sat staring his eyes open wide as she came into the garage before them her body already dripping wet from the rain as it trickled down her chest onto her revealing cleavage and down her stomach to her waistline.

"Lolly, What the hell are you wearing?!" His jaw dropped as she stepped closer to him.

"Well umm Clothes I guess" She stood twirling her wet hair in her fingertips as she rocked her body side to side slowly.

Al sat and stuttered slightly but quieted down and sat in silence his eyes examining Lolly's wet body closely, his right hand pushed his crotch down slowly.

"Go change into something normal Lolly! You know you aren't allowed to wear anything revealing since that movie you were in a few weeks ago, now go!"

Lolly stomped her feet and headed back inside to her bedroom "Fine!"

Winry was standing in the doorway that led into the garage after she heard the commotion. She stepped passed Lolly as she stormed inside and walked over to Ed.

"Why do you take care of her when she is older than you?"

Ed smirked and turned his head back to the video game before speaking "She may be eighteen but the way her mind works who else is gonna take care of her? She thought she was in a major motion picture movie a few weeks ago. While it was Major motion, it wasn't the Major motion she intended"

Winry stood thinking for a moment lost at thought. There was a moment of silence before she finally spoke again. "Oh, well why don't you send her to an Institution or something?"

"I couldn't send her there, I have the feeling she'd be the jail bait of the patients and staff there. Plus you know what happens there anyways the patients aren't treated well by the staff, she could get hurt."

Winry nodded "Oh, okay" She turned and began walking back inside.

"Besides Winry, Lolly is family no matter what she does"

Ed looked at her as she looked back with a smile. "I know, I was just worried about the stress it causes on you. If you want you can do some yoga with me. It helps relieve stress"

Ed smiled and nodded "Maybe I will one of these days"

Winry smiled and giggled as she headed back inside.

Al still sat there trying to push his pants down. "Brother?"

"Yes?"

"I think Lolly finally turned me into a man"

Ed sat back in silence trying to compute what he just heard. He shook his head and held his brow.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say anything"

They sat in an awkward silence as Ed looked down at himself. "Yeah, okay I know what you mean"

He pushed on his pants as well.

Al held his hands there trying to push it back "Brother help?! It won't go back down! She is using witchcraft on me or something!"

Ed fell back off his chair laughing as he held his stomach rolling around on the floor. He sat up and handed Al a magazine from a toolbox on the floor.

"Here, go to the restroom, run the sink and look at this magazine okay?"

Al took the magazine and looked at it. "Brother what am I supposed to do with this? It has nude women in it"

Ed smirked "You look at it and wiggle your peacock down there with your hand"

"Oh…"

Al stood up and went into the restroom and locked the door behind him.

Lolly came back into the garage wearing sweats that hung around her waist and a white strapless tank top with a black button vest over it. The vest couldn't button fully from the size of her breasts.

"Better now?"

Ed looked at her and nodded his head. "Yes much better"

"Can I go to school now?"

He nodded his head and gestured toward the open garage door "Go ahead"

Lolly walked back down the driveway and crossed the street bounding off to school happily as she skipped away into the rain.

Al yelled from the bathroom as Ed watched Lolly walk off "Brother nothing is happening?! What do I do?"

Ed looked toward the bathroom door. "Keep going and hurry your ass up! I need a turn!"

**At school 2 hours later Lunch time**

Lolly sat at a table surrounded by boys as they pushed to get her autograph on Hustler magazines with her picture on the cover.

She signed them impatiently as she began getting irritated.

"Lolly you look great without clothes" One of the boys from the crowd yelled.

"Lolly can I have a try at that rocking body?!"

The comments went on as she began to steam from not having her personal space. She stood up and stormed out of the lunch room into the halls as the other kids stared at her whispering to each other passing their rumors and comments around.

She held her books tightly to her chest and she rushed her way to the restroom her head was down as she watched the floor ignoring the eyes that gazed upon her. She finally reached the bathroom as she looked up and saw a topless picture of her hanging on the bathroom door.

She stared at it and smiled "I look cute!"

She ripped it from the door and put it between her books. "This one is a keeper!"

She sat in the restroom stall as she ate her lunch. Suddenly the bathroom door opened as footsteps rushed in and pushed her stall open. There stood seven girls with shaved heads and body piercings. They were known as the schools badass lesbians.

"So little bitch! You think you can show us up?!"

"N-no I just wanted to be a star"

One of the girls snorted her hair was red but very short she had tattoos that lead from her wrists up to her neck. Her pants were green cargo and she wore only a black strapless bra and a black leather jacket.

"We heard you like to get physical in a dirty way? We wanna test drive that rumor!"

Lolly stared up at them innocently as they closed in in her slowly.

**Five minutes later**

Lolly stepped from the bathroom and brushed herself off. Behind her water flooded the floors stained with blood. The janitors cart was sitting across the hallway. She smiled as she skipped across to it grabbing a sign that read "Out of order" on it. She placed it on the door then happily skipped away.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same, She was crowded around at all the times and the teachers were also trying to get a peek at her or a signature anyway they could.

She pushed through them as she ran her way to the school door.

"Please, I know I'm a star but I prefer space!"

One of the girls standing aside in the hallway chuckled and tossed her hair behind her head.

"Yeah, you are a slutty porn star!"

Lolly sent her fist ramming into the girls face leaving her indented in the wall behind her.

"Nobody calls me a slut!"

Lolly was almost to the door but was surrounded by her fellow classmates and school teachers as they stepped in closer to her. Their eyes were shining with awe and their mouths were drooling as the moaned and groaned stepping closer to get a slight touch from her soft skin.

She kneeled to the floor in a small ball "No! get away from me!"

"LOLLYMUTHAFRICKINPOP!"

Lolly stood in a white circle, around her was her classmates and teachers dead bodies burning in the ruble of the school building. She looked around and worried and scared. "Oh no, I'm in big trouble… Ed is gonna kill me!"

She picked up her bag stepping over the bodies as she ran home.

"Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me Sir"

Lolly ran to the corner of the street and walked the rest of the way as the emergency vehicles turned the corner toward the school.

When she knew she was in the clear she bounded her way home.

**At the house after a long day and for some reason Ed and Al never go to school but this isn't known why just yet?**

Ed sat in front of the television watching the news. "This just in a deadly explosion at **The shire high school** was reported just moments ago, so far there are no survivors just the burning corpses of those poor souls left behind in the rubble"

Ed sat up from the couch his eyes were wide "LOLLY!"

He stood up and grabbed his jacket as he headed out the door and hopped in his car as he drove down the street toward the school. He was sacred for her and had to many thoughts in his head rushing at one time.

'_What if she is dead? What am I gonna do? Please don't be dead please Lolly I need you'_

He sped past red lights and stop signs as he drove toward the school in a rush. In the corner of his eye he saw a blonde haired girl bounding down the street his direction. He kept driving toward the school past her but then pressed on the brakes and flipped a U-turn. "LOLLY!"

He drove up to her quickly parking the car on the curb and rushing to hug her. Her body was covered in ashes and smelt of burnt hair and skin. He didn't care as long as she was alive.

"Are you okay?! I saw that the school blew up! Are you hurt?! Did anyone else survive?!"

Lolly nodded she frowned as he looked at her worried.

"Lolly what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Ed, please don't ground me I didn't mean to. They just wouldn't leave me alone and kept trying to touch me"

"SO YOU BLEW UP THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!" Ed had a dark fire glowing behind him.

Lolly shrunk back and smiled feebly "I'm sorry they wouldn't give me space they kept saying they want to try me on for size and stuff"

Ed calmed down a little "Oh, then in that case I might have done the same for you"

She breathed a sigh of relief "So I'm not in trouble?"

Ed smiled for a moment then broke out in an angry rampage "OF COURSE YOU ARE! JUST BECAUSE I WOULD DO IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD GO BLOW UP YOUR ENTIRE SCHOOL! FOR NOW ON YOU AREN'T GOING TO SCHOOL ANYMORE YOU ARE STAYING HOME NOW AND GETTING HOMESCHOOLED YOU DESTRUCTIVE SEXY LITTLE BRAT!"

Lolly sighed and she looked to the ground "I'm sorry"

"Get in the car Lolly" Ed point to his vehicle.

She stepped inside as they drove off back home. Winry was waiting at the front step with an angry look on her face. Lolly stepped out of the car and slowly up toward the door, before she could slip past her, Winry grabbed her ear and pulled her up the stairs to her room and threw her over her knee and spanked her ass with a giant wrench and stood up.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" "Because of this I'm taking all your Prada away for a whole fucking year!"

Lolly held her ass and began crying hysterically "No please anything but the Prada!"

Winry shook her head as she grabbed the already packed boxes of her Prada and walked from the room closing the door behind her while Lolly sobbed.

Lolly sat up rubbing her ass as she wiped the tears from her eyes and ran to the closet revealing a secret opening in the closet as she pulled out her Gucci products. "At least I still have you!"

**Later around 10:30pm**

Al came running into Ed's room yelling causing Ed to fly off the side of his bed.

"ED HELP IT'S LEAKING WHITE FLUID I'M GONNA DIE! I BROKE IT!"

Ed sat up and stared at all confused then saw the white liquid fall from his fingertips.

"Al WHAT THE FUCK! GO WASH YOUR HANDS"

'_This day will never end!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lollypop chronicles: What lies beneath the sheets**

The wind howled and the rain poured as thunder crashed sending chills down the spines of everyone in the house. Lolly was out as far as everyone else knew doing what Lolly does best (getting into trouble).

The power was out and the house was dark except a few lit candles that lay spread around the house. Al, Ed and Winry sat in the living room huddled together trying to keep warm. The house was cold and dense.

"Brother what do you think Lolly is doing when the weather is like this?" Al asked as he looked over at Ed on the other side of Winry.

"I don't know but whatever it is it is not good but this storm might be a good cover up"

Winry was sound asleep her head was nuzzled in Ed's arms as she scooted slightly closer. Ed looked down at her and brushed her hair to the side.

"Let's try to keep it down Al. Winry gets stressed when it comes to Lolly. Plus I'd rather not wake her up on the subject" Ed whispered over to Al.

Al nodded his head and stared at the ceiling. The lighting crashed causing Al to go flying over the couch as he jumped from fright. His body thudding against the ground woke Winry up as she sent her fist flying into Ed's crouch from reflex.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ed!"

Ed was suddenly on the floor holding himself as he rolled around in pain.

Al began to get up and Winry tried to help Ed from the ground slowly.

"I didn't mean to Ed it's just a reflex I have when being woken up. I'm sorry"

"It is fine" Ed said in a squeaky voice "I didn't need children anyways"

He stood up onto his feet slowly, Al came around the couch to check on him concerned.

"Brother, are you okay?"

Ed nodded as he put his arm around Al for better support. Winry stood shaking her head as she kept apologizing over and over.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs then sudden what sounded like weak footsteps and dragging on the floors.

Ed slowly gathered the strength to stand on his own as he headed slowly to the stairs.

Winry and Al were tightly wrapped around each other as they began to shake in fear.

"What the hell was that!" Winry yelled.

"Brother I'm scared"

Ed turned to them and smiled "Relax the wind probably blew a tree branch through the window.

Ed stood at the foot of the stairs and stared up into the darkness. He wasn't sure it was a tree branch but he had to make sure the others didn't freak the hell out. He began to step onto the stairs when he heard creaking from the top of the stairs. He watched as a man stepped from the Darkness.

Al Screamed in a shriek and fainted onto the floor. Winry shook in fear and muttered under her breath "The devil himself"

The man moaned in pain slightly then fell tumbling down the stairs into knocking Ed over and landing in his lap as Ed yelped in pain.

"Come on! Is everyone that determined to make my balls un-fucking fertile!"

The man groaned as Ed lifted him up on his feet and held him against the wall. His left hand was in a fist ready to send it flying into the guys face.

"What the hell are you doing in our house?!"

The man looked at him with fear in his eyes as he spoke.

"The devil was here. She will return soon. But I escaped" He smiled then began laughing hysterically "I escaped! HAHA! I Escaped!"

Ed looked at him concerned as he looked back to Winry who was holding Al's passed out body as a shield.

"I think he hit his head too hard talking about Devils and shit"

Winry shook in fear. "What if he is telling the truth? What if he actually saw something?"

Ed shook his head "Impossible, anyways if he did why is he inside our house?"

Winry dropped Al to the floor then took a step behind Ed. "What if he is hiding?"

Ed widened his eyes and looked at Winry.

"I'll check it out then okay?"

**30 minutes later**

Ed sat put a blanket over the distressed man as he lay asleep on the couch. Al was finally awake and stood with Winry by the wall watching.

"Winry you are gonna watch this guy okay? If something is really up there I can use Al. Scream if you need anything, okay?"

Winry nodded as she pressed herself against the wall, her hands were tightly wrapped around a monkey wrench.

"O-okay, you two be careful"

Ed slowly walked up the stairs with Al behind him shaking in fear. They stepped into the hallway and glanced over its candle lit floors as they slowly began checking each room.

Ed was checking under the bed when he heard Al Scream. He lifted his head hitting on the bed frame.

"MOTHER FUCKER THAT SHIT HURT!"

He rushed into the room Al was in. Al stood looking at himself in the mirror with a grin.

"What is wrong Al?"

"Sorry brother I scared myself in the mirror"

"Fucking Al" he turned and walked out of the room as Winry yelled from the foot of the stairs.

"Ed? Al? You guys okay?"

Ed stepped over to the staircase and looked over the edge down at Winry.

"Yes, Al scared himself in the Mirror"

"Ed, can I come up with you please? I'm scared down here and that man is sound asleep, please?"

Ed Nodded his head as he watched Winry slowly walk up the stairs and meet with him.

Ed turned and continued checking the rooms as Winry walked behind him.

"I'll get your back"

**Ten minutes later**

Ed and Winry met up with Al in the hallway after checking the rooms.

"All clear" Al exclaimed

"That's good, then that means our friend downstairs is just another criminal"

Winry nodded her head "Yeah, sorry about making you guys check thunder storms get me paranoid"

Suddenly they heard the man downstairs scream hysterically "The devil! She is returns! The devil is here! No! Please! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ed rushed down the stairs with the others behind him and into the living room. The man was gone but the blankets remained along with his clothes that were spread around the room.

"Great! Now we have a crazy naked man running around the house!"

Winry glanced around the room manically.

"Brother I think he was telling the truth" Al said in a shaky voice.

"What makes you say that Al?"

Ed turned to Al and saw him pointing to the blanket.

Ed looked at the blanket closer and noticed something dark was on it. He held up the candle to the blanket. "Blood?"

Winry shrieked in fear "We are all gonna die!"

Ed walked over to Winry and slapped her "We are not gonna die, no matter what I'll never let anything happen to you, okay?" 

Winry nodded holding her face from his slap "Okay"

Ed turned to Al and pointed at the blankets "Al, help me get rid of those"

Al nodded his head and picked up a few of the blankets and followed Ed to the garage.

They tossed the blankets into a trash can in the corner as Ed grabbed a baseball bat and handed a shovel to Al.

"Where is Winry?!"

Ed pushed through Al and rushed into the house. "Winry Where are you?!"

There was no reply heard as Ed rushed around the whole house in a manic.

He searched high and low in every crack corner and crease.

"WINRY?!"

Ed panted and he returned to the garage.

"Al I can't find her. Help me!"

Al stood in the corner staring at the wall without movement.

He walked over to Al and touched his shoulder. Still No reply. "Al?"

He felt Al's pulse there was still a heartbeat and he was breathing.

"ASLEEP?! REALLY?!"

Ed was about to punch the back of Al's head but noticed a Syringe sticking from his neck.

"What the hell?" He said to himself as he pulled it from Al's neck who then fell to the ground still sleeping.

"Something isn't right here"

"Oh it's all right Ed" A voice spoke from behind him but before he could turn he felt a sharp pain in his neck then everything went black.

Ed woke up tied to a bed on his stomach.

"Finally I have you where I want you Ed" The voice spoke.

Ed lifted his head trying to look around. He was naked and he was cold. Suddenly he felt someone sit on his back as they leaned forward to his face.

"LOLLY!?"

"Hi Ed!" Lolly giggled as he kissed his cheek.

"What are you doing Lolly?!"

She smiled then licked his cheek slowly to his ear sending a chill down his spine.

"I'm finally having my fun with you" she smiled as she sat back running her hand from his shoulders to down his spine slowly as she ran her hand over his ass then smacking it.

"Ouch! What the fuck!"

Ed pulled at his binds but couldn't get free. It was useless, he was stuck."

"Lolly what have you done with Winry and Al?"

She giggled and walked beside the bed crouching down to speak to him.

"Don't worry they are in their beds asleep, they won't remember anything"

Ed tried to fight the binding again.

"What did you do to them bitch?!"

Lolly stood up and giggled "I had fun with them"

She walked around the bed to a counter sitting across the room as the grabbed out some gloves.

"Tsk, tsk, how do you like my secret room Ed?" She asked as she slipped on the gloves.

Ed pulled at his binds again.

"Where are we?!"

She smiled and walked over to him grabbing a jar as she passed a small table it was sitting on.

"My secret place" She slipped off her clothes then crawled onto the bed and sat on his legs as she ran her hands around his ass. "I can't wait to have fun with you Ed" She opened the jar and took a chuck of Vaseline from it.

Ed's eyes opened wide as he realized what was happening.

"Lolly, No! Please!" He began to fight his restraints again.

"No use your mine!"

She reached her hand down and began rubbing the chunk of Vaseline between his cheeks on his rectum.

"It's okay this will all be over soon"

"Lolly, please don't!"

She shoved her hand deep into his ass and began thrusting it in and out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ed sat up in his bed panting and sweating. The rain was still pounding outside.

"What a horrible dream…but why does my ass hurt so much?"

Ed looked next to him as a big black man he had never seen sat up with him.

"Had fun last night didn't we?"

Ed's eyes widened "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ed sat up in his bed as the sunlight poured through the window over his sheets. He panted heavily taking his breath. He looked up as sweat fell from his face.

"WHO THE HELL WRITES THIS STUFF!?"

Ed opened his eyes and sat up in bed the sweat drip from his brow. He looked around the room then pinched himself.

"OW! Okay that's good I'm not dreaming, but why does my ass hurt?"

Ed stood up from the bed and walked out his bedroom door and proceeded downstairs. He walked slowly with a hobble in his step.

"Good morning Ed!"

Ed turned the corner to see Winry standing with a smile greeting him. She held an Enema catheter in her left hand holding it up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Ed's jaw dropped to the floor his eyes were widened in shock.

"Oh this thing, I found it under my sheets when I awoke this morning"

Ed stared at her in silence comparing his last night nightmares with his sore ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME LAST NIGHT?!"

Winry looked at Ed in confusion "What do you mean Ed?"

Just then Al came walking downstairs, his shorts were bulged. "Brother I can't get it to go down."

Ed looked at Al for a second stared at him. "What the hell Al Ever since that day with Lolly you've been having man issues"

Al thought to himself for a moment. "Well last night I had a dream about giving it to this little blonde girl from behind"

Ed looked at Al and attempted to shake the thought from his mind but it crept in slowly.

'_Oh no, I was tag teamed by Al and Winry!"_

Ed slowly backed off from the two and headed for the front door.

Winry took a step toward him with the catheter "What's wrong Ed"

Ed turned around and bolted out the door down the street.

"Get away you sadistic sicko's!"

"Brother wait!"

Al took a step forward but Ed was already halfway down the street.

"What was that about?"

Lolly stepped down the stairs wearing nothing but a white button up shirt that hung loosely from her body.

She wiped her eyes sleepily as she saw the two of them standing by the door watching Ed as he bolted down the street.

"What did I miss?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Lolly Chronicles: This just in! Jailbait?**

There was a knock at the door and a police car in the driveway followed by the whole swat team

Lolly was asleep in her bedroom and Ed was just making his way downstairs.

"Hold on!"

He grunted with a disturbed look on his face.

'_Damn doesn't anyone know the meaning of privacy, oh well Winry will have to wait'_

He opened the door surprised to see the cops that stood before him.

"Good evening little boy, do you know if a young woman named Lollypop lives here"

"WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE?!"

Ed ranted and raved as the police stood before him, after a few seconds he calmed himself down and straightened out his pajamas.

"Yes why?"

The officers nodded their heads and looked at each other "We have evidence from a survivor of the high school explosion that she is the arson"

Ed's eyes opened widely, "What do you mean Survivor?"

"Well, we got an anonymous call from a person who claimed to be a survivor of the explosion, she gave us the address and the name of a Miss Lollypop. We have a warrant for her arrest"

Ed let the cops into the house and showed them where her room was, she was still sound asleep as they began cuffing her. Her sweats hung halfway down her ass revealing her see through purple thong as the cop climbed onto the bed slowly and lifted her hands to cuff them.

Slowly Lolly began to open her eyes as the handcuffs clicked together, the other cop stood aside and watched thinking in his head.

'_How could that one hot piece of ass do that to a whole school?'_

Lolly sat up throwing the other cop from the bed as she struggled to free herself from the cuffs.

"Ed what is going on?"

Ed stood by and watched speechless unable to answer her question just as Al and Winry came running into the room to see the cops holding Lolly on the ground her sweats now hung to her knees.

"Brother what is happening?"

Winry watched in disbelief as they detained Lolly and stood her up pushing her out the bedroom door.

'_This can't be happening'_

_Lolly stepped outside into the night air her sweats still around her knees revealing the rest of her thong to the other male cops as they marched her to the police vehicle._

_Winry, Ed, and Al stood by and watched._

"Brother what are we going to do?"

Winry saw a tear drop from Ed's face as he stood there and watched.

"I don't know Al but we will find something out"

There was a moment of silence except for the sirens of the police vehicles and the clatter of the policemen as they talked.

"FOR GODS SAKE WILL SOMEONE PLEASE PULL HER DAMN SWEATS UP?!"

_Edward was in a rage "_I should repot you all for misconduct you damn perverts!"

They began to pull away with Lolly in the back seat as she shouted out the window"Ed don't let them take me to Jail, They don't have the good Shampoo!"

Ed watched as they drove her away but he couldn't help but chuckle to himself and think

'_Damn Lolly, arrested for arson and all you still care about it what type of shampoo they have at the jail'_

They watched until she was out of view.

Ed sat in the garage and punched the punching bag until it began to fall apart and his knuckles were sore and bloody.

Winry had been sitting in the kitchen trying to cheer up Al who had been crying for three hours now. Winry was a mess and nobody bothered to get dressed for the day.

Ed came barging back in through the door "Al I know what we must do! We are gonna break her out of jail!"

"But brother don't the police know where we live?"

Ed suddenly put his fist down he was holding in the air victoriously "Damn it Al for once I think you are right?"

"What do you mean by that brother?! I've been right many times"

"No time for disagreements Al we have to figure out a way to get her out of jail before trial starts and before they send her to a lockdown penitentiary where I know the male guards and even maybe some of the other prisoners are gonna make her their personal sex slave. Can you imagine what that can do to you?!"

Winry sat and stared at Ed rolling her eyes in disbelief "Do you seriously believe that Ed? The police enforce the law they will protect her"

"Winry did you happen to realize as they walked her to the car they all stared at her ass including me"

"And me" Al Exclaimed.

"So? I was staring at her ass too there are times I wanted to experiment with Lolly"

Ed and Al looked at Winry in shock their eyes wide without life and their jaws hung to the floor.

"Oh….that was more than I should have said huh?

Ed and Al quickly shook their heads snapping back into focus and waving their hands in front of them.

"No, no it was perfectly fine!"

Winry blushed as she smiled at the both of them.

Al stood in silence for a moment "Can I watch?"

Ed and Winry stared at Al for a moment "Alphonse!"

"We are off topic" Ed said wiping the sweat from his brow "We need to find a way to save Lolly and not get arrested"

Al nodded at Ed before turning back to Winry "Seriously, can I watch?"

"Fuck it" Ed grabbed his coat and took Winry by the arm and walked out the door into the car.

"Brother where are we going?"

"To save Lolly you pervert, I think I know where we can go, I have the deed to a house that was given to me a little while ago. We just have to stop and get it on the way"

"Why didn't you keep it at the house?" Winry asked curiously

"To keep Lolly from finding it, she would want it"

They pulled from the driveway and drove down the street and into town to a store that read "Wood's videos"

Ed stepped from the car "Umm…you two stay right her okay?"

Ed walked into the store as Al and Winry sat in the car.

"Al you stay here something here is not right"

"You sure Winry, it looks just like a movie store to me. Let me come with you please!"

"Fine then whatever"

They got out of the car and walked to the door of the store and stepped in.

"Oh my GOD!"

Winry and Al stood as they saw posters and movies labeled X-rated.

"Al this isn't a movie store it's a porn store"

"I can clearly see that Winry"

"Can I help you two?" A woman appeared wearing a black skull shirt and hot pink leather skinnies

"We have edible panties and toys for couples if you are into that freaky shit"

"Winry blushed feeling embarrassed "We aren't a couple, but can you help us? We are looking for a little blonde boy who looks like Zelda on his day off have you seen him?"

The woman nodded "Yeah he went back into the Xtreme section of the store"

Winry pushed off passed the woman and stormed in the direction of Ed angrily with Al close behind her before stopping and staring at a highlighted section of the store with only two copies of a video on the shelves.

"How is any porn movie a bestseller?"

Winry picked up one of the videos "Lolly?!"

She looked around to see if anyone was looking and took both of the movies and handed them to Al.

"Go pay for these, one for me and one for you"

Al jumped up in excitement "Okay!"

Winry went to find Ed who was looking in between the shelves of the store "Come on, it's still here"

He pulled out a large envelope hidden between the slates of the shelves "Finally!"

"Ed why the hell did you hide the deed in a porn store?!"

Ed jumped almost dropping the envelope "Winry I told you to stay in the car!"

"No, why did you hid it here?"

"Because it's the one place Lolly wouldn't look for me to hide anything"

"Oh" She calmed down

Ed grabbed the envelope and walked out of the store. Al was already in the car and Winry followed behind Ed as they got into the Vehicle and headed on their way.

Al held his movie close behind him as they drove down the street. Ed made a U-turn and headed back toward the house.

"I have to pick something up real quick"

Winry thought in her head '_Perfect chance to hide the movies'_

Al sat in silence clueless but still there.

Ed looked down to his pants _'I hope Winry doesn't find out about the Lolly DVD I bought'_

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lollypop Chronicles: Bird in a cage**

Two weeks after Lolly' arrest. The hearing has already finished Ed, Al and Winry frantically fought to provide some sort of proof Lolly was innocent, but the fight was failed.

Roy Mustang was to transport her to a mental asylum for the criminally insane.

**Before the departure**

"Ed I don't know what I'm going to do? I can't handle being with a bunch of ragged haired crazies" Lolly spoke as she nervously chewed on her nails. She wore a white jumpsuit and handcuffs on her wrists. Her shoes were dirty slippers that smelled of an old woman's house with a hint of death.

"Don't worry Lolly, We have been working on a plan to get you out we promise"

"Yeah, don't worry maybe while you are there you'll learn something or meet someone new?" Winry said as she smiled feebly, standing behind Al almost in tears.

"I don't want to meet a crazy person I need my make-up and my hair needs to be taken care of!" She grabbed Ed by the collar "Don't let them take me there" She snarled menacingly as Ed gulped in fear.

"We can't do anything about it right now Lolly but don't worry you'll be out soon" Ed winked his eye making sure the guards who stood nearby keeping watch didn't see. "We will get you out"

"Brother, what if our plan fails and we get caught trying to bre-aghhh!"

Winry had her hand wrapped tightly around Al's neck as she whispered into his ear angrily "Tell anyone else about the plan to break her out I'll make sure you won't have the balls to be what little of a man you really are!"

Al nodded his head as she let go, his hands held his throat as he inched slowly away from her.

Ed thought for a moment before speaking his eyes focused on Lolly "Lolly? Did you ever find out who told on you?"

Lolly smiled as she nodded her head happily. "Well I was reading the TV the other day and I saw about the explosion all of my poor classmates were dead and the culprit was still at large, but I knew who that bitch was so I called the police gave them the address and told them the girl's name…seriously who names their daughter Lollypop no wonder she is crazy"

Al and Winry immediately fell to the ground in a faint as they heard Lolly' words.

Ed stood there in silence, his left eye twitched rapidly as his teeth grinded tightly together.

"Hello? What is wrong?"

Ed stayed silent as he stood there in front of her while the other two lay lifeless on the ground.

Lolly looked from Ed to the two on the ground repeatedly with a confused look on her face.

"Lolly? You know your name is Lollypop right?!" Ed gritted through his teeth.

Lolly thought for a moment "Oh….."

Ed began to steam up slowly as his body shook as the anger kept rising.

"Ed are you okay?"

"Lolly…pop….WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU TOLD ON YOURSELF?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FORGET THAT WAS YOU WHO BLEW UP THE DAMN SCHOOL YOU FUCKING RETARED ASS LITTLE BITCH!"

Lolly began to cry as Ed yelled at her, her tears poured down her face as she held her hands close to her body. "I'm sorry"

Ed noticed her tears and began to calm down. "Lolly it's okay I'm sorry for yelling at you"

He looked at her as she nodded her head the walked over to the guards in silence, her head facing to the floor as the tears fell. "I'll just go, I deserve it"

Ed watched as she climbed into the back of the truck and sat down. Mustang stepped from the passenger seat and walked over to Ed. "I'm sorry but she is a sexy but crazy piece of ass, she needs to be locked up somewhere safe"

Ed snarled holding his fist clenched tightly in front of Mustang's face "Call her a sexy piece of ass again you won't have an ass to sit on"

Mustang chuckled "You are a brave little girl you"

"WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLING A LITTLE GIRL?!"

Ed stepped closer to Mustang getting into his face. "Listen, I don't care that you weren't even brought into this story properly and no one really knows what your purpose is here because all that was told is that you are transporting Lolly, but whoever you fucking are in this separate story Mustang I will beat your fucking ASS!" Ed's face was bright red as blood dripped from his palm due to his fist being so tightly clenched that his nails dug deep into his skin.

Mustang smirked as he looked at Ed and the two laying on the ground "You should pick up your baggage. I have a job to do"

Mustang turned and walked to passenger's seat and hopped back in as the truck drove off down the road on its way to the Asylum.

Ed grumbled under his breath as he took Al and Winry by their feet and dragged their unconscious body back to their car.

"I hate him"

**At the asylum**

Lolly was escorted through the doors of the building into the enrollment room. It was small and only consists of one waiting bench and a counter with a person behind the safety glass that sat on the top of it. Mustang signed the transportation papers and handed her documents over to the person at the counter. Lolly gazed around the room her eyes darted all over the walls and floors as she groaned in disgust.

'_Please someone get me out of here!'_

Mustang escorted Lolly through the next door into a long hallway filled with passing patients and other staff members.

As they walked down the hallway Lolly watched as she passed the other patients.

"Hey sugar Let me tear that ass apart" one of the patients said as they walked passed him.

"No thank you I like to be connected" she replied as she smiled kindly.

Mustang had his hand on her arm as he escorted her down the hallway to the last room.

"This is where you will be staying, I hope you enjoy it."

He smiled at her as he opened the door. Lolly nodded and stepped through happily "Thank you, what a gentleman"

Mustang grabbed his collar as he blushed, he quickly straightened himself out "No problem I don't see how a hot piece of school girl ass like you could of caused all that trouble, hopefully you'll be out of here in no time" He smiled as Lolly settled herself in a chair that sat in the middle of the room. "Be a good girl now, a nurse will be here soon to give you a physical to make sure you're healthy. I'll come back and check on you later okay?"

Lolly nodded as Mustang stepped out into the hall closing the door behind him.

'_I must never allow the overwhelming urge inside my gut to confess my love to that girl ever show…. I even have that little blonde boy Ed fooled….Lolly….you will be my wife one day! You Will!'_

Mustang broke from his deepened thoughts and proceeded down the hallway to the front desk to finish some more paperwork.

'_Pity she is stuck in here now'_

Lolly sat in the chair inside the room as she examined the contents of it. There was a desk with a few notes and a lamp sitting by the wall directly behind her. The walls were peeling from old paint that hasn't yet been replaced. In the corner by the door was a small waste basket that was overly due for a change.

'_Gross this place really needs a better style, maybe some bright red and yellow paint and flowers and trees painted on the walls, and maybe some new furniture'_

Lolly looked down at the arms of the chair she sat on small pieces of cloth that were breaking off the cushion stuck to her sleeves of her jumpsuit.

"I need a new style"

Lolly stood up and walked over to the desk and searched through the drawers. Inside she found a pair of scissors and a thread and needle. She reached behind her ear and grabbed a small pin that was in her hair as she began working on the locks of the cuffs.

"Let's see if I learned anything from the movies"

After a few tries the handcuffs clicked and popped off her wrists "Yay!" She took her jumpsuit off leaving only her standing in her underwear as she quickly got to work.

**Back in Ed's car**

"Wake up you two! We are almost there"

Al sat up slowly holding his head trying to comprehend what he should've a while ago.

"So Lolly told the cops on herself?"

Winry sat up wiping her eyes as she looked around "Why are we in a car? Oh, I had this weird dream that Lolly blew up a school then we kept it a secret then she got arrested because a survivor snitched on her then found out she told on herself unknowingly"

Al looked at Winry then at Ed in confusion "Okay, Did it happen or are me and Winry having the same dreams which in that case!" Al turned to Winry and grabbed her hand holding close to his chest "We are Soul mates!" He leaned forward slowly puckering his lips as he moved closer to Winry' face. Winry sent her right fist flying into his lower Jaw as Ed stomped on the breaks sending Al flying face first into the Windshield.

"Touch my woman again Al I swear I will kill my own flesh and blood!"

Al nodded nervously as he quickly scampered back into the back seat. Winry hopped into the passenger seat beside Ed "Was it really true?"

Ed nodded his head still pissed off and in anguish "Yeah, hate to admit it but yes it is true"

Winry looked out the windshield to the winding road as it sped quickly through a long narrow stretch of dirt. "Where are we going?"

Ed looked at Winry intensely "You know where, to get her back"

"SERIOUSLY SHE GOT HERSELF INTO THIS AND WE ARE GOING TO GET HER BACK!"

Ed looked at Winry this time with a dark menacing stare "YES!"

Winry quickly shrunk back and crossed her arms as Ed Sped down the road toward the Asylum.

"I have a plan"

"How do you know it will work?" Winry asked as she stared out the window with a pissed off look on her face.

"It will…I know it will"

"Let's just say me and Mustang have a History"

Winry looked at Ed confused "I thought the two of you hated each other?"

"It was all an act, of course he knew I hated being called a little girl so he decided to humiliate me. But it was an act"

Winry sat thinking for a moment to herself. Al sat forward from the back seat leaning his head closer to Ed's "So Mustang is at the hospital with her to-"

"Protect her" Ed finished Al's sentence quickly.

Winry glanced over at Ed "Then what is the rush?"

He sighed and took a breath before speaking. "That Deed we picked up isn't really to a house, it signs owner of that hospital she is going to me. I run it… now I know half the people in there and she could be in deep danger. Even though we know she is strong… I'm not sure her spirit about her beauty in there will help protect her. The more beautiful Lolly thinks she is the more self-esteem she will have. If Lolly doesn't think she is beautiful she will throw herself away and not even put up a fight. With Lolly it's either be beautiful and fabulous or die"

Winry nodded as Ed finished his story. Al Sat back in his seat "Then let's do it, let's get her out of there"

They nodded as they continued speeding down their path in a rush to get to the Hospital.

**Meanwhile back at the hospital**

The nurse walked down the hall slowly stopping by each door just to look in for her daily check-ups. Her heels clacked down the hall quickly echoing throughout each room.

Slowly she approached her office "Let's see…A new patient Physical, Oh goodie!"

Her eyes flashed up with a sharp look "This should be fun" She opened the door and stepped into the room still looking at her clipboard. "Hello Lolly my name is Nurse Don't give a fuck, welcome to my other people will hear you scream but won't come help room"

Lolly sat in her chair with a bright smile on her face as she watched the nurse put her clipboard down on the table and grab a few unknown objects and stick them in her pocket.

"Hello Nurse don't give a fuck"

The nurse turned around slowly as she lifted her head to look at Lolly, her face was slightly scarred but still beautiful.

Her eyes opened wide as she looked at Lolly from her feet up. "Oh my"

Lolly sat wearing a white short cut shirt that revealed her stomach and almost the lower portion of her breasts. On her waist she wore white booty shorts that almost revealed her ass but wore tight around the skin. Other than that she wore nothing else. Her hair was held up by a small strip of cloth from the jumpsuit.

"You should really get that trash taken care of" Lolly pointed to the trash revealing a huge pile of cloth and scraps.

The nurse stared at Lolly her eyes filled with awe and excitement "I cannot hurt such a delicate gorgeous not to mention tasty body! You're the woman of my dreams! I must have you! Take me!"

The nurse ripped off her button up shirt and tackled Lolly to the ground as Lolly lay still unsure what to do?

"Um Nurse?"

"Quiet now, Call me Lana"

Lolly nodded her head as she watched the nurse look up and down Lolly' body.

Lana slowly lowered herself down Lolly' waist to her thighs spreading them open .

"Lana, I've never done this before!"

Lana lifted her body up over Lolly' and stuck her finger to her lip "Shush its okay I'll be gentle…This is just your um…physical"

Lolly looked at Lana and nodded "A physical, okay then you're the doctor"

Lana spread Lolly' thighs as she lowered herself once again, her tongue slowly ran from Lolly' knee up her thigh as Lolly shivered slightly goose bumps covered her body.

Mustang opened the door into the room. He stood in the doorway in shock from what he saw with the two girls.

"OH MY GOD! FANTISIES BECOME REAL!"

Lana quickly stood up and slammed her fist into Mustangs face "FUCKING PERVERT!"

Lolly began to stand up "Stay there my love" Lana pointed for Lolly to lie back down.

"No Lolly comes with me!" Mustang stepped into the room holding his swollen face.

Lolly looked at the two in confusion the stamped her feet "Oh, I don't know what to do!"

Lana looked at Mustang "Look what you did you made her have doubts about me!"

"What I did?! You were the one who took advantage of her and tried to fuck her on the floor!"

Lana clenched her fist "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH! NEVER ASSUME OUR LOVE WAS FORCED!"

Lolly watched the two as they shot back verbal arguments. Lolly walked past the two and into the hallway and walked down the long corridor.

Lana stopped in her words and turned her head as Lolly stepped out of the room. Mustang did the same as they stared in silence then back at each other and growled "She's Mine!" The two of them ran out the door leaving a broken trial of damage behind them.

"Lolly my Love let me show you the world of loving a girl who has so much to give to you!" Lana yelled as she ran down the hall.

"Yeah fucking right!" Mustang exclaimed.

**Back at the car**

Ed looked up and gasped in fear his hands were shaking.

"What is wrong brother?"

Winry looked at Ed "Are you okay?"

Ed sighed wiping the sweat from his brow "I just had the feeling it's something far worse than what I expected"

**To be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Lollypop Chronicles: Eluding the feud

Ed pressed hit foot down on the pedal quickly as the car began to pick up speed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ed?" Winry yelled as she tightened her seat belt and held onto the dash board. Al was in the back stumbling around "Brother Slowdown please!" Al bumped his head against the rooftop before landing into his seat as he gripped onto it tightly.

"Sorry I just had a terrifying thought pop into my head" He continued watching the road as he sped around each bend without hesitation.

"AND THAT WAS?!" Winry yelled as she held on for her life.

"What if Lolly stays looking beautiful, she isn't taken over by much. If she stays beautiful and looking overly provocative as she usually does" he loosened his shirt collar as he spoke "Then the nurse there who is a Lesbian and Mustang for sure fell in deep romance with her" He pressed his foot onto the gas harder as he continued speaking "Then in only matters of minutes the rest of the hospital will be consumed in an overwhelming love for her."

"What makes you think that brother?" Al asked as he struggled to buckle himself in the seat.

"Because we did too" He looked at Winry then at Al who looked at him in confusion.

"Oh come on! I know we all bought her DVD, we all have a profound want to sleep with her, and we all peak in the hole hidden in her shower!"

Winry and Al stared at him in confusion. He glanced back at Al as he stared off into space before snapping into focus as Al and Winry spoke at the same time "Wait there is a hole in her shower!?"

Winry looked at Ed angrily "You never told me? You little fucker!"

"Way to hold out on your brother, brother"

Al sat staring at him in the mirror.

Ed loosened his collar some more "I thought that you two knew?"

Winry reached over and slapped him across the face twice "One for not telling on me, and one for being such a total pervert!" She crossed her arms and stared out the window.

Ed held his face in pain "Damn Woman!"

She turned back to him "Did you not want to peak on me Ed? Am I not worthy of being peeped on here and there? Am I even attractive to you?!"

Ed looked back at Al for assistance "Don't look at me brother I'm staying out of that one"

Ed turned to Winry who looked back at him angrily "Well?" Ed rubbed his cheek grabbing his collar again. "I do peak at you, in the bathroom when you're changing and when you pleasure yourself to Lolly DVDs" Winry slapped her hand across his face again "How dare you look at me naked!"

Al snickered in the back seat "Pleasuring yourself" He chuckled as he stared at Winry.

Winry turned around to face Al "Oh shut the hell up, we know you masturbate to Lolly DVDs, we know you steal her panties and wear them, and we know you pleasure yourself when watching gay porn!"

Al shrunk down in the back seat as he chuckling died away. Ed stomped on the brakes as he looked back at Al then Winry "He does that?" Ed's face began turning purple as he laughed himself to death "Oh my god! I always knew about the DVD one but the rest of that stuff OH MY GOD PRICELESS!" 

Winry punched Ed in the stomach causing him to lose his breath as he desperately struggled for air "Shut up! You know you like to be submissive sometimes when we have sex. You make me tie you down on your stomach then whip you then fuck you with my strap on!"

Ed regained his breath as he shrunk his head between his shoulders in silence. Al sat in the back as he tried not to laugh, his eyes watching his brother.

"Geez thanks for sharing our personal life together Winry" He looked at her "If you don't recall you requested that we do it." He stared at her intensely as she stared back "I'll tell him your deepest secret Winry"

Winry glared menacingly back at him "You wouldn't dare!" Her eyes were bright like flames as she clenched her fists.

Ed nodded as he turned to Al "Winry likes to-"

BAM!

Ed's face flew into the windshield causing it to her shatter as Winry unclenched her fists "Never tell anyone!" Her eyes stared deep into Ed's soul as he stared back at her, glass stuck out of his face.

"Let's fucking go already!" Winry yelled as she slapped him in the back of the head.

Ed started up the car as the ignition started "BITCH!"

Winry cocked her heads at him "What was that?!"

Ed shook his head "Nothing" He pressed his foot down on the pedal and sped off down the road once more.

"I'm gonna punish you so hard when we get home!"

Ed looked at her with fear in his eyes

"Shit!"

**Back at the hospital**

Lolly ran into the lunch room shutting the door quickly behind her as she quickly stacked a few chairs in front of the door. She glanced around the room looking for another exit. There were a few other chairs and tables sitting around the room. The windows were barred and locked tightly shut to prevent the escape of any patient.

Lolly saw another doorway behind the lunch counter as she hurriedly skipped her way over and around the counter top and into the kitchen.

Lana and Mustang began frantically searching the rooms for Lolly.

"Lolly my dearest love where are you?" Lana spoke as she walked down the hall.

"She isn't your love bitch she's mine!" Mustang swung a chair into Lana's back as she fell to the ground knocked out.

He stared down at her in amazement "Well that was easy, makes me want one of those useless easy buttons"

He ran down the hallway stopping to check the lunchroom. He pushed on the door but it barely budged. "Lolly I know you are in there!" Mustang began punching his fist into the door "Lolly I will get in the wife just wait for me!"

Lolly was standing in the kitchen admiring herself in the reflection of the steel fridge.

'_I so need a little lipstick'_

She turned her head to Mustangs pounding on the door as he pummeled it madly. She turned and continued walking through the kitchen until she reached another door. Lolly slowly pushed it open as she peaked her head through, then slowly pushing it open and stepping inside. She shut the door behind her clicking the lock shut as she flipped on the light. There were shelves on all four walls filled with foods and spices.

"Damn! Well I guess I could live in here and wait for this all to blow over" Lolly sat at the back wall facing the door. Her legs outstretched as she leaned against the food shelves.

Mustang hit the door one last time as the tables and chairs flew across the room and the doors swung open "Lolly dear, have no fear, Mustang is here!"

Mustang looked around the room before narrowing his eyes to the kitchen "Got you now!"

He felt a hard thump on the back of his head as he fell over onto the floor. "Don't think so, and by the way if you hit me with a chair again, I'll cut off your nuts"

Lana stepped past him and entered the lunchroom as she made her way to kitchen.

Mustang pushed himself up but fell as he attempted to stand. He watched as she entered the kitchen then suddenly blacked out. "Lolly…..my love….."

Lana walked through the kitchen straight to the pantry as she approached the door "Lolly baby, It's me Lana open the door, let me give you my love and satisfy you with endless lust"

Lolly stood up as she approached the door "No one is home!"

"You know I can hear you babe?" Lana spoke softly.

"No you can't, you are…um…er…imagining this, go back to sleep"

"Lolly I have the keys to every room here, you know that right?"

Lolly thought to herself for a moment as she tried to think of a smart answer "No you don't"

"Yes I do Lolly" She took them from her pocket and jingled them. "I'm putting them in the door now Lolly"

"No you aren't!"

"I'm turning the key Lolly"

"You're turning it the wrong way"

"No I'm not Lolly, now I'm forcefully pushing the door open"

Lolly stood in silence for a few seconds as the door suddenly hit her sending her flying back onto the floor on her back. Lana stepped slowly into the room as she closed the door locking it behind her. She slowly stepped up to Lolly as she began taking her shirt off slowly dropping it to the floor. "Now Lolly baby, be a good girl and do what I say"

Lolly stared at Lana innocently not knowing what to do. She nodded her head hesitantly "I'll be a good girl" Lana unzipped the back of her skirt as it fell to the floor revealing her smooth legs and pink see through panties. She didn't wear a bra under her shirt which revealed her huge bountiful breasts as she lowered herself upon Lolly "Good girl, now take off your clothes"

Lolly closed her eyes and did as she said as Lana's lips came pressing deeply against hers Lolly gave into the kiss.

**Back at the car now soon to be in front of the hospital!**

Ed slowed the car as he slowly navigated around a ridiculous labyrinth of roads. "Who the hell does this in front of a mental hospital!?"

Winry was hunched over in her seat about to vomit "Ed please stop taking so many sharp turns"

"I can't this place is fucking impossible!" Ed angrily honked his horn for some sort of way to draw attention to him so he could find his way into the front gates.

Al sat in the back staring out the window "Brother?"

"What Al?!"

"I think some people never made it out of here?"

"What the hell makes you say that?!"

Al pointed out the window to the rusted cars and skeletons that lay on the side of the road. "That's why"

Ed and Winry glanced out the window to look at the dead bodies that were all over the ground. Ed turned his head to face back to the road as he collided with a small sign knocking it onto the ground.

"Fuck!"

Ed stopped the car unbuckling his seat belt as he stepped out of the car to put it back up. The sign read **mental asylum** Ed stuck it back into the ground noticing the arrow now hung loosely on the sign pointing down he pointed it left as he turned his head looking down a road that was to his left, then right as he glanced down it as well.

"Where the hell do we go now?!"

Ed stomped back to his car as he got in slamming the door behind him. "I broke the sign that pointed us the hospital."

Winry grabbed her hair as she banged her head against the dashboard "We are gonna fucking die out here!"

Al sat silently in the back seat as he stared out into oblivion drool fell down his face.

Ed looked at the two of them before slapping Winry and punching Al in the face "Get a hold of yourselves!"

Winry grabbed her face in pain as she looked at Ed and nodded "Thanks I needed that"

Al held his nose as it began gushing blood "Brother why do you hit me so hard?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S HOW DAD DID IT!"

Al shushed himself down as Winry put her palm on Ed's cheek softly "Ed calm down"

Ed obeyed and sat back in his seat "How the hell are we gonna get there?"

Winry shrugged looking back at Al who still held his nose. "Don't look at me I get beat for even speaking"

Ed turned back to Al "Because you are almost as stupid as Lolly but we deal with her because she is sexy as fuck!"

Al looked at Ed "Sometimes I think we aren't related"

Ed nodded in anger then turned around back in his seat. He turned his head to Winry "Let's walk" She nodded as she opened her door "I need to get out of this damn car anyways" Ed slammed his door shut as they walked down the left side of the path. Al sat in the car as he watched them thinking to himself for a moment. "Brother wait for me!" Al opened his door and darted for Ed and Winry.

Slowly they all walked down the pathway, in silence as Winry wrapped her arms around Ed's waist. Ed put his arm around her shoulder as they stepped closer to each other. Both feeling warm and in love with each other. They stopped staring into each other's eyes in a few seconds of silence as they slowly leaned closer to each other's face. Ed pressed his lips deeply against Winry' her eyes closed tightly as she pressed her body closer to his.

Al stood in silence for a few second before speaking "So even though we are lost and trapped in an unneeded death maze that was built in front of a hospital and there is a great possibility that we may never find our way out of here and die of starvation, you two are going to kiss passionately then possibly lead to wild outside in the road sex?"

Winry' eyebrow twitched angrily as she looked away in frustration. Ed turned his head to Al as he glared at him menacingly "Al you're adopted"

Al stood in silence before falling to the ground passed out cold from shock.

Ed and Winry stared at Al in silence as he lay passed out on the ground.

"That was a horrible way to let him know that, I didn't even know that"

Ed smirked "I lied but let's see how long we can drag this out?"

Ed turned and began walking down the road with Winry following "Let's find a car have hard passionate sex then find the hospital."

Winry looked back at Al "What about Al?"

Ed grinned "He will find us" Ed kept walking "Now come on, I have needs to be fulfilled!"

**To be continued…**


End file.
